


Deized

by Horny_the_Ram



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Visual Novel, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Sex, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Plot Twists, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saying I love you to a friend, Someone is seriously messed up, Stan and Craig are bros, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tasers, Torture, porn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_the_Ram/pseuds/Horny_the_Ram
Summary: When Stan and Craig are kidnapped in the middle of the night, they wake up in the middle of a movie set and are forced to be the stars of a gay porn movie. Their kidnapper, known only as The Director, forces them to have sex with each other so it can be filmed and sold on the internet.As if that's not bad enough, if this spreads around the school, Tweek and Wendy may find out about it and break up with them! Sick with shame, Stan and Craig's only option is to find out who The Director really is without getting electrocuted in the process!How will the two of them ever make it through this?





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I had for a while and I decided to make it my first official fic. It’s sort of based on this Japanese dating sim called Deiz by Mike Inel. It was inspired by one of the endings of the game, so that’s where this came from. Obviously, the characters have been aged up. Hope you like it. Please leave a comment telling me what you think!

When Stan woke he had a massive headache and he couldn’t remember much about going to bed. And when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his own room. Or his house. Or anywhere he recognized. It was very dark and he couldn’t really see much of his surroundings. It was then that he realized that he wasn’t alone. He was in a sitting position, and he could feel that his hands were tied behind his back. They were also tied to someone else’s wrists.

Feeling fear rise up in him, Stan tried to struggle, tried to get up, tried to make sense of anything, but nothing was budging. His legs were bound as well. Panic started to consume him.

“Hello?” he called out into the darkness, “Please, is anyone there? What’s going on?”

“Stan?” a voice said weakly behind him. He paused, recognizing the voice. He craned his neck, trying to see behind him, but it only made his headache worse, so he stopped.

“Craig? Is that you?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Craig replied, “Do you know what happened? Where are we?”

Stan shook his head. “I don’t know,” he muttered, “I barely remember even going to bed. I have no idea where we are.”

Neither of them could say anything more before blinding lights suddenly came on, bathing them in white brilliance. Stan squinted and blinked several times to try to regain his sight. When his vision finally came back to him, he was at last able to see where they were.

They appeared to be in a gymnasium, but not one Stan recognized. There was a fake bedroom set up, like a scene one would use to film a movie. He and Craig were sitting on the floor of the bedroom. But beyond the spot lights, Stan couldn’t see anything.

“It’s about time you boys woke up,” a deep gravelly voice said from the darkness. Stan could tell the voice was being altered with a voice synthesizer. A figure dressed in a black cloak and simple full face mask stepped out of the shadows. They were also wearing a tight leather outfit. Stan couldn’t tell who it was, but he could tell that the person was a girl from her figure.

“Who are you?” Craig asked. Stan could feel him trembling slightly. The woman smirked under her mask.

“Don’t worry about who I am, or even if you know me,” she answered cryptically, “Just call me The Director. I’m sure you’re wondering why you have been brought here.”

Stan and Craig stared at her. “Of course we are!” Stan hissed, “Why are we tied together like this? Where are we? What is with this bedroom?”

The Director chuckled. “Calm down, please, and let me explain,” she said, her digitalized voice making her sound completely emotionless. “You are here to be in my movie.”

“Your movie?” Craig repeated, confused.

“Indeed,” The Director replied, “You see, I have been wanting to make movies for a while now, but I needed to do some research first on what would be the most profitable. You may be surprised to learn that gay romance has been blowing up online.”

Stan felt his heart sinking in his chest. “G-Gay romance?” he stuttered. The Director let out a short laugh.

“Does that scare you, Stan?” she asked, “I admit, I was rather surprised myself. But then I got to thinking. What if I had the two hottest boys in school make passionate love to each other? It would be the most beautiful romance ever!”

“But I’m not gay!” Stan protested, “I have a girlfriend!”

“You can’t make us do anything!” Craig growled. The Director smirked.

“Oh, can’t I?” she questioned. She snapped her fingers and several more girls stepped forward from the shadows. They were all wearing masks to hide their identities and were also holding what appeared to be tasers. Stan could feel Craig starting to tremble.

“What are you going to do to us?” he whispered.

“Simple,” The Director replied, “If you don’t do as I say, then you get a taser to your neck. Easy as that.”

Stan could feel his panic and fear rising in him. Even though they had been rivals in the past, Stan considered Craig a friend now. He didn’t want to have sex with him! Imagine if Tweek found out about all of this! The little guy would murder him if Wendy didn’t first!

“Please don’t make us do this,” Stan murmured, “What if my girlfriend saw this? She would dump me on the spot!”

“Sorry,” The Director said, “But I need you and Craig specifically. With your long history together it’ll sure to make the love scenes even hotter!”

Trembling, Craig whispered something that Stan couldn’t hear. He wanted to try to comfort his friend, but he knew nothing he said would make a difference. He didn’t get to say anything before The Director started barking orders to the other girls. Then she approached Stan and Craig, taser in hand.

“Don’t try anything funny,” she warned, as she untied them, “Unless you want 50,000 volts running through your skulls.” She forced them both to stand up and looked them over. Under her mask, she smiled.

“Stan, you’re going to be on top making love to Craig,” she decided. Stan felt Craig cringe beside him. “In this scene, you two are going to stumble into the bedroom, kissing each other passionately and starting to pull at each other’s clothes. Then Stan, you’re going to push Craig onto the bed and start removing his clothes. We’ve put some lubricant in the nightstand for you if you want to use it. Unless you want to go in raw.” She winked at them.

Craig shuddered beside Stan. “Don’t we get a condom?” he wondered nervously.

“Hah! As if!” The Director sneered, “Everyone knows if you want to make the movie more passionate you don’t use a condom! That’s amateur stuff!”

Again, Craig shivered. Stan gently pressed against his side, trying to keep him calm. He didn’t want either of them getting hurt by this psychopath.

The Director clapped her hands and turned to the other girls. “All right, places everyone! Let’s get ready for the love scene!” she ordered.

Everyone scrambled to do as she said as Craig and Stan continued to stand there. Stan was about to ask what they were supposed to be doing, but Craig spoke first.

“Stan,” he whispered, his voice shaking slightly, “I don’t want to do this. I’ve never even had sex before; I’m still a virgin.” Stan looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” he asked, “You and Tweek haven’t done it yet?” Craig shook his head.

“It’s… complicated,” he muttered, “Tweek and I got together to make the town feel better, but we were never faking it. I love Tweek and I wanted our first time to be special. But… I’ve been so nervous, I can’t bring myself to go further with him.”

This revelation rather shocked Stan. Craig had always been one of the most confident kids in school as well as consistently voted the most handsome. To say it was surprising that Craig was nervous about going further with Tweek would be an understatement.

Stan gently put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry,” he murmured, “I don’t want to do this either. But I don’t know what else to do. Do you think we can fake it?”

Craig shook his head. “I doubt it,” he replied, “I’m sure The Director will be watching us closely.” A tremble raked through his body. “Stan, I’m so scared. Why did this have to happen to us?” Stan stared back at him sadly, unable to answer.

Before he could think of anything to say, the two were being pushed along by some of the girls. Cameras and lights shined at them. Stan felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Silence fell into the room.

“Ready, boys?” The Director sneered, “Action!”


	2. The Love Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig are forced to do the "love" scene of The Director's movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see the first chapter was well received! Now let’s jump right into the second chapter. With the “love” scene.

Stan was surprised when he was shoved into Craig from behind. He was forced to lock lips with him as they stumbled backwards into the fake bedroom. Regretting all of this, Stan gently pressed harder on Craig, kissing his surprisingly soft lips. He felt Craig take a shuddering breath before kissing Stan back. He suddenly heard the sound of electricity and remembered to quickly start pulling off Craig’s clothes.

Craig stumbled when then back of his legs hit the bed and Stan was forced to push him onto it. Taking a quick breath, Stan climbed onto the bed and hovered over Craig. His friend stared back at him with worried eyes, but Stan had no choice. He leaned down, kissing Craig again as he worked on removing more of their clothes.

“Yes,” Stan heard The Director hiss with pleasure, “This is some hot stuff! Zoom in on them! I want to be able to see every moment of the clothes coming off.”

Trying to ignore the girls, Stan focused on getting Craig’s shirt off. He could feel him trembling beneath him, but Stan knew it would be worse for them if they both didn’t do as The Director said. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off while straddling Craig’s waist. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them as Stan made slow work of getting the rest of their clothes off. They even made Stan take off their beloved hats.

When all of their clothes were finally removed, Stan tried not to let his eyes linger too long on Craig’s exposed body. Instead he gave him a quick kiss before reaching over for the lube that was so generously supplied to them.

Admittedly, Stan had never had sex with another guy before, only Wendy. The only reason he even sort of knew what to do was because Wendy was a fan of reading gay fanfiction out loud to him (whether he wanted to hear it or not.) He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, then looked down at Craig, embarrassed.

“Be gentle,” Craig begged quietly.

“I’ll try,” Stan promised. He shifted himself and gently pushed a finger into Craig’s entrance, who cringed at the feeling and started clutching the bedsheets beneath him. Stan knew it must’ve been torture for Craig, but he had no other choice as he carefully added more fingers to stretch him. Craig was panting underneath him.

Off the set, The Director was grinning. “Mm… this is perfect,” she cooed, “Nothing better than getting a boy’s first time on film. Be sure to really focus on Craig’s face.”

When Stan was done stretching Craig, he pulled his fingers out of him and Craig took a huge breath of air. Trying to block out the sound of the giggling girls, Stan put a generous amount of lube on his dick, probably using more than he normally would, but he really didn’t want to hurt Craig at all. When he was ready, he lined himself up.

“Stan, please!” Craig whispered. Full of regret, Stan leaned down and whispered in his ear. He could feel Craig’s heartbeat.

“I’m so sorry, Craig,” he breathed. Taking a deep breath and burying his face in Craig’s shoulder, Stan slowly pushed his way in, causing Craig to gasp loudly. He cringed slightly when he felt Craig throw his arms around him and dig his nails into his back.

“Yes! Such raw emotion!” The Director said ecstatically, “Zoom in! Zoom in!”

Panting, Stan waited for both of them to catch their breaths before slowly starting to thrust in and out. Craig let out a tortured moan in his ear, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted to start off slow and gentle for both their sakes. Stan focused on the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of Craig. He didn’t want to admit even to himself that it actually felt rather nice. He could already feel himself starting to lose a bit of control.

“Fuck,” he swore gently, “Craig, you feel incredible, man.”

“Don’t say that,” Craig panted, his eyes squeezed shut, “Don’t you dare say that to me!”

Stan’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at Craig. His friend was glaring up at him and he could see tears in the corners of his eyes. They were both panting hard.

“I don’t want you to feel good about this,” Craig hissed, “Tweek is the only one who will ever get to tell me what I feel like!”

Swallowing nervously, Stan nodded. He didn’t want Craig to be mad at him, so he tried to empty his mind of all thoughts. He cringed when he heard The Director call out “faster! Faster! Pound him faster!”

Panting, Stan steadily increased his pace, thrusting hard and fast into Craig, who was digging his nails into his back. Craig let out a strangled cry and suddenly Stan felt something warm hitting his stomach. He shuddered when he felt his own orgasm hit and he started releasing inside Craig.

With a final shudder, Stan collapsed on top of Craig. Both of them were panting hard and Stan felt Craig drop his arms from his back. Neither of them wanted to look at each other. Stan couldn’t even hear The Director or the other girls; all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and Craig’s heartbeat.

“Brilliant!” The Director cried, “You two are naturals. I can’t wait to see how you perform in the next scene…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to get this out there. Remember to leave a comment telling me what you think!


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig are sent back home and they have no idea how to deal with what happened to them.

All through out the night Stan and Craig were forced into different sexual positions, with Stan on top and Craig on the receiving end. By the end of the night both boys were exhausted and were too tired to fight back when the girls tied them up and blindfolded them. They were dragged to a car and driven back home. Both of them were deposited in front of Stan’s house and untied. Before Stan could remove his blindfold, he heard the sound of a car taking off.

Taking off his blindfold, Stan was glad to see that himself and Craig were fully clothed. He saw that Craig was laying on the pavement on his side. He hadn’t moved at all. Stan carefully inched his way over to him.

“Craig? Are you all right?” Stan asked, concerned. He gave the other boy a gentle shake.

“I feel sick,” Craig replied in a small voice.

Stan leaned over him and removed his blindfold. Craig didn’t budge, instead he just stared blankly ahead. Stan let out a sigh.

“Do you just want to stay in my house for the rest of the night?” he wondered, “I wouldn’t feel right making you walk home in the dark.”

Craig took a shallow breath. “Sure,” he replied after a moment. Stan helped him to his feet and pulled him into the house. The living room was pitch dark when they entered. Stan left Craig by the front door so he could turn on a light.

Slowly, Stan and Craig climbed the stairs up to Stan’s room. Stan knew he didn’t have to worry too much about noise; his family slept like rocks.

When they got to the bedroom, Stan started stripping his jacket and outer clothes before climbing into bed. Then he noticed Craig hadn’t moved, and was looking around awkwardly, as if he didn’t know what to do. Stan awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Um, did you want to sleep in my bed with me or on the floor?” he asked, “Because I’m fine with either.”

Craig shuffled his feet while staring down. “If it’s all right to you, I’d prefer the bed,” he murmured, “I’ve already lost a lot of sleep because of this and being on the floor isn’t going to help at all.”

Stan nodded and scooched over to give Craig room. The other boy walked over and flopped down on the bed without removing any of his clothes, except for kicking off his shoes. Stan decided not to question him and simply draped the blanket over him.

Within minutes, they were both asleep, their dreams filled with nightmares.

-

Stan hated that the sun came up. He hated that it was a school day. He hated that his parents would never let him skip school, no matter how much he wanted to. How was he supposed to handle today? He knew he would be unable to keep up a façade of being well to his friends. Kyle could tell in an instant that something was wrong. But what was he supposed to say when he was questioned? Should he just outright tell his friends that someone kidnapped him last night and forced in to be in a gay porno with Craig?

He looked beside him and saw that Craig was still asleep. Or appeared to be asleep. He wondered if he should wake him or not. After all, Craig had taken it the hardest, being on the receiving end last night. Stan imagined he must be sore. He let out a deep sigh.

“Craig, wake up,” he said in a low voice, gently shaking his friend, “School starts in a couple of hours.”

Stan heard Craig groan before he pulled the covers over his head. “No,” his muffled voice came, “If I stay asleep, then last night won’t have happened. It can just stay a bad dream.”

I wish it worked that way, Stan thought to himself. He wished he could just pretend that last night had just been a nightmare. But he couldn’t pretend. It had actually happened, and there was nothing they could do about it.

“Are you coming to school?” Stan asked, “Or should I just drop you off at your house on the way?”

“I don’t feel so good,” he heard Craig reply, “Please take me home.”

Nodding, Stan again helped Craig to his feet. Both of his parents were already gone by the time they got downstairs. Stan had Craig wait a few minutes so he could get ready for school before taking him out to his car.

When Stan turned sixteen he had gone and gotten his driver’s license so he never had to take the school bus again. His parents had also gotten him a used car for him so he could drive himself and his friends to school and not have to bother them for theirs.

Stan dropped Craig off at his house first and watched him as he slowly made his way up the path to his house. He wanted to make sure he didn’t collapse or anything. As soon as he made sure Craig made it inside, he drove to Kyle’s house to pick him up.

Kyle got into the front seat and put his backpack on the floor before looking at Stan. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Damn it, Kyle! “Nothing,” Stan replied, trying to sound normal.

“I know it’s not ‘nothing,’ Stan,” Kyle told him seriously, “Are you all right? You look really tired. Do you want me to drive?”

Stan sighed. He knew Kyle was trying to help, but he really didn’t want to talk about what happened last night. Instead, he pulled over.

“Yeah, it would be great if you drove,” he said, “I don’t want cause an accident.”

Kyle nodded as they both got out of the car and traded places. Then he got back on the road and headed to Cartman’s house. Since Cartman wasn’t outside when they pulled up, Kyle beeped the horn, then looked at Stan.

“I’m not going to ask you again what’s wrong,” he informed his friend, “But when you want to talk about it, just know that I’m here for you.”

Stan did his best to smile at him. “Thanks, buddy,” he said.

After getting Cartman, they picked up Butters and Kenny before finally heading to school. None of their friends asked why Kyle was driving or why Stan looked so tired, for which Stan was grateful. He slept through the car ride, wanting to get in as much sleep as he could.

But he was woken all too soon when Kyle was shaking him awake, telling him they were at school. Stan shivered slightly.

The only thing he felt was dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. I’ll try to start making them longer, but with this one I just wanted to get it out to you. Next chapter will be Stan and Craig going through their days. Until then, leave a comment, please!


	4. The Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig thinks about his life and Stan struggles to get through the day.

Craig’s parents were gone when Stan dropped him off, and for that, Craig was grateful. Not that his parents paid any attention to him these days anyway. They probably didn’t even notice he was missing last night. He hardly even saw his parents or his sister anymore. His parents had decided to take up more hours at their jobs and Tricia had joined some sort of weird gang. Either way she was never at the house.

While Craig liked not being nagged by his parents all the time, it made him feel extremely lonely and isolated when he just needed someone’s shoulder to cry on. Sure, he had Tweek, but he didn’t like showing weakness in front of his boyfriend. Tweek was picked on enough as it was and Craig had to be tough for him to fight off his bullies.

But who was there for Craig? Who fought off his demons? Who kept away his shadows and fears? At the moment, no one. And Craig had never felt more alone and scared in his entire life.

Fighting back tears, Craig slowly made his way up to his room. The elderly Stripe #4 was in his cage, chewing a wooden log toy Tweek had bought for him. The guinea pig was nearing the end of his life, and Craig got depressed just thinking about losing him. He was the pet Tweek had gotten for him when Stripe #3 had died when they first started dating.

Craig went over to his bed flopped down onto it. He still felt sore all over, especially in his lower region. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was that fake bed room, and the look on Stan’s face as he pounded into him. He shuddered and got up. He wasn’t going to fall asleep like this, so he decided instead to take a shower.

He turned on the hot water, then took his time shedding his clothes. He was careful to avoid looking at himself in the mirror. He knew he wouldn’t like what he saw there. When he got down to his boxers, he hesitated, not wanting to be naked again.

Get ahold of yourself, Craig, he thought, there’s no one here. You’re just taking a shower. It’s ok.

Shuddering, he pulled them down and tossed them away before stepping into the shower. He let out a sigh as he let the warm water pour over him, washing away his senses, and allowing him to forget, if only for a moment.

He waited until the water grew cold before he turned it off and stepped out to dry himself off. He still felt dirty and unclean. But then, he figured he would never feel clean again. Not after last night. Slowly, he got dressed and went back to his room.

Stripe had retreated back into his hut to sleep. Craig went over to his bed and crawled onto it. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and saw he had several text messages from Tweek asking where he was. It was understandable. He never skipped a day of school. To alleviate his fears, Craig told him that he wasn’t feeling well and decided to stay home today. It wasn’t long before he got a text back.

Tweek: Do you want me to come over after school?

Craig sighed and texted back: “You don’t have to.” He actually hoped he wouldn’t. He didn’t want Tweek to see him so broken.

Tweek: All right. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.

A small smile came to Craig’s face and he texted his reply.

Craig: Love you too.

…

Stan had trouble focusing during every single one of his classes. In fact, during his first class he even fell asleep and got yelled at by the teacher. He was lucky that he rarely ever got in trouble for anything, otherwise he might have gotten detention. For every class, he was aware of Kyle watching him, no doubt worried to death about him.

When lunch rolled around, Stan didn’t feel like eating, so he just went over to the usual table and waited for his friends. He rested his head in his arms and struggled to keep his eyes open, but he wasn’t very successful. Because he had his eyes closed, he didn’t notice Wendy walking over until she was sitting down next to him.

“Hey Stan!” she greeted in her usual cheerful way, “Tired?”

“You could say that,” Stan mumbled, only opening one eye to look at her. She seemed like she was in a good mood today. That was good, because that meant she hadn’t discovered anything about what had happened last night.

“I’m a little sleepy myself, actually,” Wendy confessed, yawning a little, “I was up late last night studying for a final we have in AP Biology.”

Stan did his best his best to smile at her. “I’m glad I don’t have any AP classes,” he said, “They sound way too hard for me. It seems like every week you have another test you have to study really hard for.”

Wendy shrugged. “Yeah, well that’s what I get for being a genius,” she bragged with a cutesy giggle. Stan always liked the way she laughed.

They didn’t get to say more as Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, and Bebe joined them at the table. No one really said anything to Stan as they sat down, instead choosing to continue with their previous conversations. Kyle and Bebe sat across from Stan and Wendy, and Kyle gave Stan a concerned look, but said nothing.

As everyone started eating, Bebe looked up from her and gave a good look at the boy across the table from her. “Oh my-! Stan! You don’t look very good!” she commented.

“Thanks,” Stan muttered, “I, uh, didn’t really get a lot of sleep last night.” He felt Wendy lean over and start rubbing his back, which he appreciated.

“Is everything all right, Stan?” Kyle asked. He knew what his friend was insinuating by asking that. Try as he might, Stan couldn’t hide his failing home life from Kyle.

Randy and Sharon had started fighting more and more ever since grandpa Marvin died. It seemed like every little thing that went even a tiny bit wrong they would get into heated arguments about it. Didn’t pay the bills this month? Ague about it. Can’t decide what to have for dinner? Argue about it. Spill the salt? Argue about it.

Shelly wasn’t making things any easier for Stan either. She recently got a new boyfriend who was punk rock guy who drove a motorcycle and the two of them loved to gang up and torment Stan. He was very careful not to have any of his friends over to his house any more, but he should’ve known that he couldn’t hide anything from Kyle.

But for once, Stan’s miserable family had nothing to do with his tiredness.

“I’m fine, Kyle,” Stan lied to his friend, “I was just up later than I should have been. You know how it goes. You start watching one YouTube video, then you click on another one and another one and pretty soon it’s like, four in the morning.”

Kyle looked like he really didn’t believe him, but he didn’t press it. Bebe as well didn’t lose her concerned expression.

“Maybe you should go to the nurse’s office and lie down for a while,” she suggested, but Stan shook his head.

“No, no, don’t worry about me,” he insisted, “I’ll be fine. I just need to rest my eyes.”

He closed his eyes again and was glad when no one disturbed him for the rest of lunch.

…

When the end of the day finally came, Stan couldn’t have been more relieved. Now he could go home and get some proper rest and try to forget everything that happened to him. As Kyle drove everyone home, he was vaguely aware of the guys making plans to hang out, but he was too drowsy to even reply to them.

Kyle parked in Stan’s driveway, but didn’t get out right away. He looked over at his friend, who looked like he was struggling to focus on anything. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Stan, what’s going on with you?” he asked in a stern voice, “I know you were lying at lunch today. Did something happen to you last night?”

Trembling, Stan looked away. Should he tell Kyle what happened to him? Would he even believe him? He was so conflicted, but when he looked up and saw the worried look on Kyle’s face, he made a decision.

“Something did happen to me last night,” he confessed, “Something terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Again! What do you think so far? Getting tense for you? Don’t think you’ve seen the last of The Director. No, there’s still more to come.


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finally reveals to Kyle what happened to him and Craig.

Stan took Kyle to his room before he spoke. He wasn’t comfortable telling him the horrible truth about what happened in a car. Maybe the comforts of his room would help him open up more. He watched as Kyle sat down on his bed and looked at him, as if expecting him to do the same. But Stan was too anxious to sit down.

“Well?” Kyle said at last, “Are you going to tell me what happened or not?”

Taking a deep breath, Stan stopped pacing and faced Kyle. His friend leveled him with a steady gaze and it was enough to help him speak.

“Last night, while I was asleep, someone kidnapped me,” Stan explained quietly, “They must have drugged me or something, because when I woke up, I was in some sort of studio and I was tied up along with Craig.”

Kyle’s eyes widened. “They kidnapped you AND Craig?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Stan murmured, trying not to shudder, “This masked figure approached us and told us that we were going to be actors in their movie. A-A porn movie.” At this, Kyle’s body stiffened, but he said nothing. “There were a bunch of other people too. A-And they threatened us, saying that if we didn’t do as they said they would torture us with tasers.”

“Oh my God,” Kyle breathed.

“They forced Craig and me to have sex,” Stan continued, “Over and over. And they filmed us the whole time. It was horrible, Kyle. They made us go all night. It was so horrible.” Stan stopped and buried his hands in his hair. Kyle quickly got up from the bed and ran over to comfort him. It was at that moment that Stan broke down and let all of his tears out.

Kyle gently led Stan over to the bed and made him sit down before wrapping his arms around him and soothingly rubbing his back. He didn’t say anything at first and simply allowed Stan to cry as much as he needed to.

“It’ll be ok, Stan,” Kyle murmured, “It’s all over now. Just let it out, bud.” He reached up and carefully took off Stan’s hat so he could run his fingers through his hair soothingly. Stan took many shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself.

“And neither you nor Craig have any idea who could’ve done this?” he asked.

“No,” Stan whispered, “I only know that it was a girl because she was wearing a skimpy outfit. But who would do this to us? Who would do such a horrible thing?”

Kyle couldn’t answer as he gently stroked Stan’s hair. He pressed Stan closer. “I’m going to call my mom and dad and tell them I’m staying here tonight,” he decided, “I’ll make sure whoever did this to you won’t do it again. All right?”

Stan hesitated a moment before answering. He hadn’t had any of his friends actually stay over in his house for quite some years. The yelling and chaos in the house could get too ugly. But at the same time he really didn’t want to be alone tonight. Eventually he nodded.

“All right,” he replied. Kyle gave him a small smile. He pulled out his phone and called his parents, telling them where he was and that he was staying with Stan for the night. The two of them then raided the fridge for food before they curled up together in Stan’s bed.

As they settled down to sleep, Stan pressed himself as close as he possibly could against Kyle. He let out a soft breath of air. “Kyle,” he whispered in the darkness.

“Yeah?” Kyle replied.

“Thanks for everything,” Stan murmured, “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, Kyle.”

Kyle gave him a small, sad smile. “I love you too, Stan,” he answered.

…

Craig tossed and turned in his sleep, tormented by nightmares. He could feel hands all over him, touching his body and something thrusting inside of him. He woke up in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. Looking around his dark room, Craig took a moment to steady his breath and heartbeat.

He got out of bed and walked to his window. The streets were empty, but Craig’s sleep deprived mind caused shadows to move across his vision. He groaned and went back to his own bed, crawling under the covers. He tried to fall asleep, but simply stared at the wall, laying awake for the rest of the night.


	6. The Hardest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig have to make it through another long day and then get out of hanging out with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s going to happen next for Stan and Craig? Will Kyle be able to help them now that he knows the truth? It’s another school day, will Craig be able to hold himself together?

Craig didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to go to school and have everyone give him concerned looks, asking if he was all right. But he knew he would have to. He couldn’t miss two days of school in a row. He didn’t want to worry Tweek and make him think he was dying or something. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and tried to make himself presentable.

He grabbed some money for lunch before heading out the door. His parents never made him lunch anymore, so he had to take money from their wallet or make his own lunch. But he really didn’t feel like making a lunch today.

When he got outside, he waited on the sidewalk for Token to come pick him up. Token usually drove him, Tweek, Clyde, and Jimmy to school. Craig was not looking forward to seeing his friends today. They were going to ask him all sorts of questions and he just didn’t want to deal with them right now.

Someone called his name and he looked up to see Clyde walking towards him. He suppressed a sigh.

Just act normal. You can do this Craig, he thought to himself. He forced a smile as Clyde walked up to him. “Hey Clyde,” he greeted in his best normal voice.

“Yo, Craig!” Clyde exclaimed, “We missed you yesterday!”

“Uh, yeah, I just wasn’t feeling well,” Craig lied, smiling wearily. Clyde gave him a hearty pat on the back.

“Well you look a lot better today!” he said, totally missing the bags under his eyes and the way he was slouching. Craig tried not to yawn. He didn’t want to show Clyde how much sleep he didn’t get last night.

He was saved from having to talk anymore by Token pulling up with his fancy car. Craig silently thanked him and quickly scrambled into the backseat where Tweek was already waiting for him. Jimmy was in the front seat.

“NNG! Hi Craig!” Tweek greeted, giving him a friendly smile, “Feeling better today?”

“Er, yeah a lot better,” Craig told him. He hated lying to his boyfriend of all people, but there was no way he could tell him the truth.

Tweek smiled and leaned over to gently kiss him on the cheek. Craig reciprocated it with one of his own as Clyde slid in next to him.

“All right, Token, we’re all in!” he said. Token nodded and took off.

While Token, Jimmy, and Clyde chatted, Craig took Tweek’s hand in his own and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Over the years this would be his way to calm Tweek down when he needed it, but it also sometimes helped Craig feel better about whatever as well.

In Craig’s opinion, they arrived at school way too fast. He didn’t want to go in and try to pretend everything was fine. And what was he supposed to do when he saw Stan? They had several classes together. He didn’t know if he was going to make it through the whole day.

Just pull it together, Craig, he thought, You can do this. You’ve had tough days before. Everything is fine.

But everything was not fine.

…

Even though Stan had told Kyle what had happened to him and Craig, he didn’t really feel any better. It didn’t take away any of the horror or pain of what happened. And he still had no idea who The Director was. But Kyle was doing his best to be supportive.

When the two of them woke up the next day, Kyle helped Stan remain calm during his morning routine. He helped him get dressed without breaking out into a panic attack. By the time they got out the door, Stan actually looked presentable.

“Are you sure you don’t mind driving again?” Stan asked as they hopped in his car, “I feel a lot better today. I could drive.”

“No, it’s ok. I don’t mind,” Kyle answered, “I don’t want you to get stressed out. I’ll pay for lunch today too.”

“Kyle, you don’t have to…”

“I insist,” Kyle said, “Seriously, Stan, even before this I’ve been worried about you. It’s like you’ve stopped taking care of yourself properly. You’re my best friend, Stan. I can’t stand to see you like this.”

Stan gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, Kyle,” he said, “I’ll try to pay you back somehow. Some day.”

They didn’t talk anymore as they picked up their friends and drove to school. As usual, Cartman was completely oblivious that anything was wrong. All he did was ask why the Jew was driving before being hit on the head by Kenny.

When they got to school, Stan had to separate from Kyle, as their lockers were away from each other. Just as Stan was about to reach his locker, he stopped. Shit.

There was Craig. He was standing at the end of the row lockers staring at Stan with a blank expression. Stan’s breath caught in his throat. Was Craig angry at him? Why was he just staring like that?

Finally though, Craig turned away and Stan let out a breath. He quickly got his stuff from his locker and ran off to homeroom.

…

“Hey, don’t forget we’re supposed to meet Craig and his gang at the arcade after school,” Cartman announced at lunch, “We have to defend the air hockey title.”

Stan stiffened. Shit. He forgot about that. And judging by the way he saw Craig jolt at the table next to theirs, he guessed he had as well. He really didn’t want to play air hockey today, especially if Craig was going to be there.

“Um, I don’t know guys. I’m feeling kind of tired today,” Stan lied, “Maybe we can reschedule or something.”

Cartman glared at him. “Oh no, Stan, you are not wussing out and making us lose our title to those losers,” he growled.

“Leave him alone, Cartman,” Kyle scolded, “He’s not wussing out. He just has a lot going on.” The fatass scoffed.

“You would defend him,” he teased, “You two always were butt buddies.”

Stan shuddered at his words, his mind suddenly filling with images of Craig and what he was forced to do to him. He felt his heart starting to race and he was on the verge of a panic attack when he felt someone suddenly put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kyle giving a calming stare. Immediately he felt his anxiety lowering.

Kyle turned back to Cartman. “Just let it go, fatass,” he said, “I’m sure they’ll agree to reschedule. Unless you want to get Butters to replace Stan.”

Cartman curled up his upper lip in disgust. “Ugh. Fine,” he relented, “We’ll go with your plan.” Kyle nodded in agreement.

The two of them and Kenny stood up and walked over to where Craig and his friends were sitting and eating their lunch. Token spotted them and eyed them up and down.

“What do you guys want?” he asked as they reached the table.

“Hey, Stan’s not feeling well so we’re going to have to post pone air hockey to another time,” Kenny explained. Clyde and Jimmy gave them skeptical looks.

“S-S-Sounds to me l-like you guys are puh-puh-pussing out,” Jimmy taunted.

“We’re not pussing out!” Cartman scowled, “We’re totally going to destroy you! We just want to do it at a different date!”

“Maybe you should just forfeit?” Clyde sneered. Jimmy and Token snickered.

“Actually guys,” Craig interrupted quietly, “I’m still not feeling a hundred percent myself. Maybe we should move it to a later time.”

Tweek pressed against him while Token gave him a worried look. “Are you sure?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Craig replied, “I would just be in the way and bog us down.” He casted a quick sideways glance at Stan who gave him a grateful look.

“Well all right then,” Token said, “How about we reschedule this for next Friday then?”

“Fine!” Cartman answered, “And be ready to get crushed!”

As the three went back to their own table, Tweek gently rubbed Craig’s arm. “Are you all right, Craig?” he asked him. But he simply stared down at the table and didn’t answer.

…

Later that night Craig laid in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He had tried to do some homework, but he kept getting distracted. He had stayed up texting Tweek and ignoring his other friends. He really didn’t feel like talking to them.

But now he just needed to sleep but he couldn’t. He probably would never be able to sleep well again after that night. Even though it only happened just a few nights ago, he tried not to think about it.

Sighing, he rolled over and closed his eyes when he suddenly heard something. Something that didn’t come from a guinea pig. He was about to sit up and look around when a cloth suddenly went over his nose and mouth and he passed out within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Craig’s being kidnapped again! Does that mean Stan is as well? You’ll have to see in the next chapter!  
> By the way, sorry about how long this one took to get up. I had writer’s block and depression plus a lot of other things going on in my life. But that being said, please don’t bug me about when I’ll be updating. I’m doing my best and I’ll get to it when I get to it.


End file.
